


Whole Lotta Love

by TottyTottyTotty



Series: Matt and Dave's Stupid Adventure [2]
Category: NewsRadio
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Awkward Dates, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Insults, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay, Submission, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottyTottyTotty/pseuds/TottyTottyTotty
Summary: Dave is intrigued with Smatthew. What happens when they go to the movies?Reposting an old fic to consolidate profiles.
Relationships: Matthew Brock/Dave Nelson
Series: Matt and Dave's Stupid Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106786





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a bit but not really but kinda the sequel to my fic "What Is and What Should Never Be." This takes place the evening of "Flowers for Matthew." Skip to chapter 2 to get to the smut.

Dave had been pushing for “Smatthew’s” attention all day, not bothering to conceal his interest. He didn’t even question it, he just wanted more. He couldn’t focus on work, instead periodically prodding for conversation.

Smatthew seemed annoyed and aloof, but both men picked up on the underlying thrill it was giving them both. Smatthew’s arrogant insults tickled a secret part of Dave. Their dynamic had suddenly flipped and it was inexplicably hot. Normally Dave would be dolling out the witticisms, then take Matthew home to top him aggressively, aroused by the ability to completely exert power over his subordinate. Yet, now every belittling comment turned Dave on. It was unexpected, but Dave embraced it completely, letting it drive him wild. If he had still felt dominant, he would have taken Matthew in his office already. But not today. Dave felt the unspoken message that Smatthew would decide when or if Dave would be allowed to touch him.

“Smatthew” was loving it just as much, if not more. Seeing Dave grin and follow him around like a love-sick puppy only emboldened him to push the act further. This was fun. Beyond fun. For once, he had Dave wrapped around his finger. More than once he detected a covert hardon sneaked away in his boss’s slacks. He knew he’d end up in Dave’s apartment tonight one way or the other, and he was formulating plans already. He’d be taking advantage of Dave’s newly discovered desires to their fullest. 

When Dave suggested a movie after work, Smatthew was intrigued. Dave isn’t one for actual “dates.” At least not with Stupid-Matthew. This opened a new set of possibilities.

Later, as 5 o’clock arrived, Smatthew pretended to vanish for a moment, saying, “Oh, right. He, um...He kind of fades in and out on me.” He knew what he was doing. It was titillating to see Dave squirm, anxious he wouldn't get his anticipated evening. His reward for being patient and obedient. 

“Mm-hm. Well, whichever one you are, I've enjoyed talking to you today.” Dave conceded. Really enjoyed, he thinks to himself. Enjoyed far too much.

“I know you did, David. But don't be sad. The butterfly lives only a few weeks but that doesn't mean we cannot enjoy his beauty.“ Smatthew’s expression was coy but haughty.

Pleased with the results of his teasing, Smatthew decided to soothe Dave’s worry with, “Let's try to enjoy Smatthew's beauty while he still has a few hours left, shall we?”

“Yeah. You know, I kind of wish you could have met the other Matthew.”

“The stupid one?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Why?”

“I think it'd be nice for you to know that he really is quite a sweet guy.”

Smatthew expertly hid his reaction. Sweet? Since when does Dave complement Matthew? Smatthew gushed privately himself. Dave thinks Matthew is sweet. But no, there would be time to be sweet tomorrow. Today, Smatthew was scathing.

Unwilling to break character, quick on the draw, he retorted, “I did meet him, Dave.”

“Oh, how so?”

“Today, you were my stupid Matthew.” A satisfying insulted look crossed over Dave’s face. Smatthew wrapped his arm around Dave’s shoulders. “Shall we?”

\-----

\-----

“Aren’t there any about, like, cats?” The gangly blond had slipped back to being Matthew. Dave cringed, looking at the list of movies showing that night. Should he let Stupid-Matthew pick? They’d be stuck with it. But it was possible Smatthew wasn’t coming back. 

“No, surprisingly not, Matthew. What about a comedy? A Night at the Roxbury?”

Matthew turns, disappointed, to Dave, “I guess I just can’t get cats off my mind. I preordered the musical Cats on VHS box set and they JUST released it. OOH. We could pick that up and watch at my place?”

“Matthew, I cannot express to you how deeply I do not want to watch Cats. Besides, didn’t you say you didn’t like to - ” He whispers out of the corner of his mouth, “you know. In front of your cats?”

“You’re right… Choo-choo and Mitt-mitt are very sensitive, they could be scarred for life.”

Sighing heavily, now stuck at the movies with the wrong Matthew, Dave tried to find something tolerable, scanning the movie list again. Bride of Chucky? Matthew would have nightmares for a week. Saving Private Ryan? Too sad. Antz? God, Woody Allen, really? He was already stuck with one fucking lanky weirdo.

“Ok, let’s just pick anything, Matthew. Rush Hour?” It had been out a while now, maybe that theater wouldn’t be too crowded, especially at this earlier showing.

“Whatever. That’s fine.” Matthew scoffed, still stuck on Cats. 

Having not had dinner, Dave decided on a large popcorn and one of the hours-old hot dogs spinning slowly behind concessions. It wasn’t his normal meal of choice, but this wasn’t a very normal day. Matthew shoved up behind him, ordering entirely too much candy on Dave’s dime without asking first. Gritting his teeth, Dave pulled out his credit card, trying not to think of the inflated theater prices. It was like taking a child to a movie.

“And one extra large soda,” Matthew told the clerk, “with twooo straws.” He turned and raised an eyebrow at Dave.

  


“Two medium sodas.” He corrects forcefully. The poor teenage girl behind the counter glanced between them with an expression of poorly hidden embarrassment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty stuff in this one

The theater wasn't just uncrowded, it was completely vacant, leaving the two a choice of any seat they wanted. Dave preferred the middle, but Matthew refused, pulling him towards the back row. As the previews started, a few people trickled in. An elderly couple on the landing, a trio of teenangers near the front, and a single heavy set man dead center. 

As soon as they had left concessions, Matthew had started shovelling candy in his mouth, but now, settling in, Dave noticed Matthew had stored the boxes neatly under the adjacent chair. 

“Smatthew?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, David?” Smatthew said, sitting up properly now, legs crossed. Dave grinned. He scooted closer, bumping shoulders.

"Welcome back."

“So, what movie did the moron pick?" 

"Ah, it’s Rush Hour, but actually I pi-" 

Smatthew let out a long, dramatic sigh.

“Problem?” Dave asked.

“No. It seems about your speed. It’s cute actually. Perfect for my purposes.”

“Your purposes.” 

“Shhhhhh!” The man a few rows down scolded. Dave lowered his voice.

“What purposes?”

Matter of fact, Smatthew put a finger up to his lips and raised his eyebrows. “David, you might not be aware, it’s considered proper etiquette to stay quiet during a movie.” Then, smacking his lips with a grimace, trying to get the taste out of his mouth, ”That simpleton has the diet of a Keebler elf.” Glancing over at Dave’s snacks, he fake smiled, “Remind me to explain the concept of what adults eat later.”

Dave leaned back, ignoring Smatthew now. The movie had started and he actually happened to be interested. They passed time in silence.

Engrossed in the story, Dave lept a little as Smatthew’s hand crept into his lap. It cupped his crotch then squeezed aggressively. Dave caught a gasp in his throat. His eyes closed as he tried not to make a sound.

Smatthew’s moved to grab David’s hand, pulling it slowly over. Dave’s face flushed bright red in the dark as his fingers landed on Smatthew’s cock, exposed and fully erect. Scanning the room, Dave was certain no one could see, but he felt paranoid nonetheless. “Here??” He hissed in his tiniest voice.

Insistently, Smatthew began to move the grasped hand up and down his shaft. “I know I’m being subtle here, but take the hint.” He commanded in a whisper. It wasn’t angry, but there was an authority in his voice that Dave couldn’t help but obey.

As Dave slowly jerked off Smatthew, he felt a familiar bulge in his own slacks. Not wanting to be obvious, he kept his eyes trained on the screen, seeing nothing. His face felt hot and his heart raced. There were other people in the room. He’d had sex in the office at work, so he wasn’t a total stranger to the innaprorpiateness of public coitus, but this felt extra wrong somehow. His memory skipped back to college, when his dorm mate had snuck over and touched him experimentally in the dark, the other two roommates sleeping nearby. The shame and the excitement were in equal measure.

Smatthew reached out for Dave's chin, turning him so that their eyes met with intensity. Dave looked almost afraid, but fiercely eager. The image lit Smatthew's insides aflame, but he only let it come out as hunger in his eyes. Biting his lip without breaking the gaze, he was intentionally stringing it out longer than was comfortable. 

Leaning forward thoughtfully, Smatthew's eyes dropped to look at Dave's lips. Slightly parted, he could see the iconic little gap between his teeth. Taking Dave's lips in his own Smatthew pressed the tip of his tongue to the gap, running along the length, then plunged deeper. 

Pausing for a breath, Smatthew leaned in to whisper in Dave's ear, "Tonight you're mine." A jolt of lightning shot down Dave's spine as his dick jumped, straining against its prison. 

Before Dave could say anything, Smatthew's finger was at his mouth, pressing gently on Dave's tongue. "Sweetheart, shut up. Why don't you help me out with this." He pressed down harder, pointing, then planted another wet kiss. The tip of his finger left a taste, slightly sweet, a hint of candy.

Nodding, Dave looked around nervously before moving to the floor to kneel. He had been practicing giving head regularly with Matthew and honestly loved it. Usually he did it for the sheer delight of seeing the younger man squirm in pleasure. Tonight though, it felt like an order, and he dutifully obeyed. 

Smatthew's dick felt full and hard as it moved in and out, Dave could use his tongue to explore every vein and curve. He slid down as far as he could go and as he came back up he squeezed the head harder between his lips. He used one hand to hold the base of the hardon tight and the other hugged the tight balls still hidden below the zipper. 

The sight of a respectable man completely dressed in a three piece, down on his knees gave Smatthew the thrill of power. This beautiful sight was just what he'd been craving.

Smatthew's head was thrown back but he didn't utter a peep. Still, Dave could see him breathing harder. Bobbing and pumping, he picked up the tempo, a good servant. The wet noises were hidden under the surround sound blasting from the walls. Normally Matthew would have spilt over the edge by then, but Smatthew seemed to pace himself better. Dave's jaw ached as he worked diligently toward the explosion, undeterred.

Finally, Smatthew began to buck into Dave's mouth, slowly and wordlessly, a hand on Dave's shoulder. Each deep stroke ended with a powerful twitch until Dave felt the thick, familiar taste fill his mouth. It came in waves, almost choking him, but he dutifully swallowed every drop. After the last spurt, he continued to suck gently on the now overwhelmingly sensitive organ until Smatthew pushed him away. 

"Naughty." The blond breathed quietly. 

"So punish me." 

Smatthew nodded silently.

Crawling up into Smatthew's lap, Dave impatiently went for a kiss. "You're a slut for this aren't you?" Smatthew whispered, barely audible as the screen blared. He wrapped his arms around his boss, pulling him in tight, pressing their chests together. Smatthew was thin and lanky, but he was bigger, and the bear hug made Dave feel small and helpless. He melted into the feeling.

They kissed greedily, Dave catching the faint taste of sweets while Smatthew could taste the musk of his own ejaculation. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter

They had walked back lazily, enjoying each other's company as the glimmer of city lights surrounded them. Matthew had reemerged for a bit to finish the movie, which he adored of course, having later attempted a kung fu kick, sending him tumbling down a short flight of stairs. In retrospect, a movie with stunts was probably not smart to show Matthew. But then, thankfully, Smatthew had reemerged, albeit bruised, to improve the tone of the evening.

“Coming in?” Dave asked, tilting his head towards the apartment as he unlocked the door.

“Well, do you want to get fucked tonight?” Smatthew said completely casually, shrugging.

Dave hesitated, thrown off by the unexpected response. Dave had never once been on the receiving end. The thought was as electrifying as it was terrifying. Eyes darting to the side, he considered as fast as he could.

“Yes, please.” He grinned sheepishly.

With a dramatic, impatient sigh, Smatthew scolded, “David, I already knew that, try to keep up.” He pushed past the doorway, leaving Dave in the hallway with a bemused look. “Yes, sir.” He joked to no one before following.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Dave asked, putting his heavy trench coat in the closet. 

"Apple juice!"

"Matthew?"

"What up?"

This was getting annoying. Rummaging in the fridge he found the juice he kept around exclusively for Matthew's immature palate. He poured it into a rocks glass as a personal joke. It at least made Matthew look a little less childish. 

As Dave stepped out to serve his guest, Smatthew was rubbing his temple. "He's coming back more frequently. Won't be long now." His eyes fell on the drink. "Mm. Funny. You know that swill is nothing but high fructose corn syrup."

"Only the finest" Dave quipped, setting it aside. "Music?"

"Do you have Bach?"

"Ah can't say I do, maybe the radio-"

"David." Smatthew interrupted. He scanned his boss from head to toe. "David, I'm going to do things to you. Things that have never before been done to you. Do you understand?"

Dave laughed a little then saw he was serious. "Only good things, correct?"

"The safe word is Hemingway." Smatthew snatched the loose end of Dave's belt and drew him into a ravaging kiss. 

Slipping down along Dave's back, Smatthew's hand found its way under the tight belt and cupped an ass cheek firmly. "Turn around."

"Unbuckle." Smatthew ordered quietly and Dave did as he was told. For a moment, Smatthew indulged in grinding his crotch against Dave's clothed ass, savoring the sensation. Still standing, Smatthew roughly pushed Dave against the wall, leaning him forward and pulling down the slacks just enough to reach what he wanted. 

Dave gasped as a curious thumb traced circles along his asshole. Smatthew pushed Dave further forward, knelt, and placed his hot tongue where his thumb had been. Pure ecstasy shot up and down Dave’s whole body and for a moment it felt like he couldn’t support his own weight.

“What are you doing??” He whimpered pleadingly through his teeth. He hadn't expected that. It felt filthy. And like heaven. 

Smatthew's probing tongue pushed and teased. If the tight, untouched spaces inside Dave were going to accept him, he would need to demonstrate how much fun it could be. 

As his tongue worked, ever so slightly penetrating, Smatthew began to pump Dave's now hard dick. A dribble of precum ran down his fingers as he stroked the full length. Satisfied with Dave's reaction, he stood.

Smatthew placed two fingers on Dave's lips, leaning heavily on the smaller man's back. As the lips parted with curiosity, Smatthew let his fingers glide in, caressing Dave's tongue. Pleased, Dave sucked gently, just long enough to wet them before Smatthew pulled away. 

Testing his progress, Smatthew circled Dave's asshole with a finger, the moisture slick across skin. Slowly, one finger tip entered, moving up and down. Soon, Dave was moaning softly. Pushing back. As he added another finger, Smatthew felt how tight Dave still was. 

The blond pulled out and stepped away suddenly, startling Dave. "You're going to need some real lube hun." He smacked his boss's butt. "Fetch it." 

Lifting his trousers, Dave was a little flustered from the abrupt pause, but he went to the bedroom to pull their lubricant from the bedside drawer. He tossed aside his suit jacket and shoes, leaving the rest for Smatthew to unveil. 

Coming back, he found Smatthew disrobed. He was in the middle of Dave's black couch, arms and legs swung casually out. He was white as a ghost and scrawny, yet spread wide his presence was imposing. His enormous erection was on display and he looked at Dave with frightening intensity.

Dave dropped to his knees in front of the commanding cock. Long and beautifully crafted, it was by far Matthew's best feature. It was cut, had a slight angle upward and, though slim, curved in all the right proportions. 

"Are you worshipping at my altar?" Smatthew asked with a smirk. 

Dave nodded as he moved to touch it. 

"Ask permission first."

Dave ached for it. "May I?" 

"May you what?"

Dave flushed, unused to this kind of dirty talk. "Please, Smatthew. Let me suck your beautiful cock." The words tumbled out of him with honesty. 

"You may."

For the second time that night, Dave wrapped his lips around the hardon. He worked the base with one hand while the other tugged Smatthew's sack. He'd had plenty of practice on Matthew. 

Smatthew hissed, eyes shut. "That's the one talent you're a genius at."

"You ended your sentence with a preposition." Dave said between licks and kisses. He ran his tongue up and down the length. 

"Colloquial syntax isn’t stupid, it’s a part of the evolving nature of language itself. You seem to be enjoying that. Do you want me to fuck you with it?" 

Dave grinned, unbuttoning his dress shirt. "You talk to me like I’m a whore." 

"Whores get paid, David. You are a connoisseur."

In a tangle of limbs Dave and Smatthew unite efforts to strip the remaining clothes off between hot kisses. Smatthew snatched Dave up, laying him on the couch. Done being nice, he bit hard on Dave’s neck and gripped his hair. Caught up in the whirlwind, Dave could only moan.

Slathering lube on his fingers, Smatthew went back to work, this time with less patience. This angle was perfect for curling his fingers into that sweet spot inside Dave, never before touched. He squeezed roughly while planting bites in a line from Dave’s neck to his nipple. More than play bites, they hurt. With each, Dave gasped and felt his arousal growing. 

“I’m going to take what I want now.” Smatthew growled in Dave’s ear softly. Sitting up, he dribbled the sticky lube over his erection, using his hand to smooth it around the shaft. He was extra generous in his application and little droplets fell to the fabric.

Heart beating fast, Dave was frozen, sprawled awkwardly. Smatthew knelt over him, biting and kissing again. With one hand he held Dave’s arm down and with the other he guided himself into position, ready to enter.

It was incredible how ready for him Dave was. The tight hole let him in timidly but without resistance. Savoring the moment, Smatthew moved slowly, waves of pleasure crashing against him with each stroke.

“Fuck me.” Dave whimpered, barely audible.

“What was that?” Smatthew smiled.

“Take me.” Dave choked out louder. “Use me.”

“You want my cock?”

“Fuck me, Smatthew, please!” Dave’s voice was urgent and pleading.

Gleefully, Smatthew grabbed hard onto Dave, and started slamming into him harder. “Like that?” 

“Yes!” 

Smatthew moved faster, “You feel so fucking fantasic.” 

Crying out in pleasure, Dave arched his back into it, his dick hard now, slapping against his skin with every pump. He reached to give it some relief but Smatthew smacked his hand away. “I’ll tell you when you can touch it.”

Smatthew ran his hand down his lover’s perfect skin, landing on his white, smooth neck. He constricted his fingers incrementally, feeling the vulnerability of the airway. Liking the sensation, he leaned his weight on it a little more.

Panting, Dave gazed up, frightened and turned on. Smatthew had complete control over Dave’s body now and his own powerlessness was painfully erotic.

Pulling out, Smatthew started to flip Dave over. “I want you from behind.” Grabbing onto the back of the couch now, Dave's ass was in the air. Not wasting his time, Smatthew was right back inside. 

"You look amazing bent over," Smatthew cooed into Dave's ear. He hadn't lost his stride, fast as ever, thrusting hard into Dave's now increasingly sore back end.

Dave's dick was throbbing with need but he resisted doing anything about it. It felt like torture and ecstasy, dragging out his inevitable orgasm. With Smatthew pounding on his prostate, he neared explosion, yet couldn't meet the peak. 

“This is mine. Your ass belongs to me.” Smatthew said, clutching Dave so tight his nails began to leave little red marks. "Mine." He leaned in and twisted Dave's head around for a sloppy kiss while grinding. As he grew near completion his strokes became longer, more fervent. Digging his fingers deep into Dave's hair he tugged hard. With each thrust he pulled his boss closer, bouncing him off his hips.

"Roll over" Smatthew said with urgency, pawing at his partner. Dave lay on his back again with Smatthew jerking his cock, hovering over him.

With a high pitched groan, Smatthew came, shooting his hot cum across David's face and chest. His load was copious and it took a long time before, panting, he seemed to regain composure. 

Smatthew had surprisingly strong, big hands, and he used them to tilt Dave’s head into a kiss. Sticky cum touched their lips but they ignored it.

"You've been such a good boy." He breathed. "I think you deserve something."

Bringing sweet relief, he jerked Dave off, with less intensity than before. Two fingers found his prostate again, helping along the process. Dave closed his eyes in pure bliss. Bucking into the taller man's hand, he quickly found himself spilling over the edge, coating his stomach in his own ejaculation.

Wiping his hand on Dave's thigh, Smatthew collapsed on the other end of the couch, admiring his work. His chest rose and fell heavily as he caught his breath. 

"How does it feel?" Smatthew inquired. Dave looked completely ruined as the cum started to run down his sides. Too tired to move he just shook his head 

"It's kind of terrifying." Dave admitted. 

"I am Smatthew: bringer of terrifying pleasures."

They both laughed. A little, then a lot, until they were both giggling like idiots. 

As the laughing died down, Dave became pensive. Staring at his lover quietly. Finally he said, "Will I ever see you again?"

Smatthew thought. "Probably not." Craning his neck to see Dave better, he grinned sheepishly. "It was fun though, right?"

"Entirely new." Dave agreed. The cum all over him was starting to feel crusty and he knew the couch had to be ruined. He needed a shower. With a heave of his breast he willed himself upward. "Shower?"

"Yeah." Smatthew seemed defeated. He rubbed his temple in the tell tale way. 

"Maybe tomorrow we can watch that Cats VHS you wanted." Dave mused. Smatthew grimaced. 

"Andrew Lloyd Webber is a hack, David… but Matthew would probably appreciate it." With a look of concern he got up too. "Be nice to the idiot. He doesn't deserve it, but he is devoted to you." 

"I could have loved you, Smart Matthew."

Smatthew smiled. With a tender kiss he led Dave back towards the bathroom. "You're disgusting, David. Let's clean up."


End file.
